


Cigarettes and Pavement

by harrysbullets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rape, Trauma, m/m - Freeform, skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbullets/pseuds/harrysbullets
Summary: An au where Louis has lived in the same town all his life and a stranger moves in, breaking his familiarity. When that stranger asks for help, Louis turns him down. It's not until Louis relates more to the stranger than he could have possibly imagined that he realizes he may need help too.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 2





	Cigarettes and Pavement

Sunlight pours through the sky-light above the boy's bed, waking him up as early as 6:57 am. Eyes filled with sleep and face scrunched from the February chill, he finds himself climbing up a ladder and sitting on top of the roof. Watching the sunrise has always been the blue-eyed boys favorite thing to do while he wakes up. It's a daily routine. Everyday is the same format, be woken up by the sunlight rising above the horizon, get ready for school, ride his skateboard all the way to his bestfriends house, go to the hell that's called school, spend his afternoon at the skate park until dinner, and go home to make dinner for his four sisters. It was his routine, and he never ever broke it. While watching the sun peak over the horizon, he notices a new shadow in the distance. No one else was ever awake this early except Mr. Church who always walked his dog. But this shadow was younger. He could make out curly hair and lanky limbs. He was carrying a skateboard under his arm, but wasn’t riding it. Weird, Louis thought as he refocused his gaze on the orange and purple sky in front of him.


End file.
